


MARIO & LUIGI VS THE RABBIDS

by barrylawn



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Raving Rabbids, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrylawn/pseuds/barrylawn
Summary: mario and luigi must defend their land from the invaders from space or wherever they come from called the RABBIDSCAN THEY BE ABLE TO FIGHT FOR THEIR LIVES OR WILL EVERYONE GO INSANE FROM THE BWAAS AND DIE TO DEEAAAAATH?!





	

MARIO & LUIGI VS THE RABBIDS

BY BARRYLAWN

A SUCCESSOR TO PAPER MARIO COLORLESS SPLASH BY BARRYLAWN

A/N heyyyy guys so u no dat seeminly ballshit rumor round the internet dat said mario was fightin the rabbits in epic crossover WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL dat wasnt actually for a game dat was for DIS AWSOME FANFIC DAT WAS INSPIRED BY DAT RUMOR so b sure to wear 1000 layers of pance cause ur bout to shit bricks when u read this so u might wanna leave if u got diarea or somethin

mario and luigi were hangin round at home when they heard "MAIL CALL" and parakarry flew by the window with mail

luigi ran out and grabbed it and read it to mario

"dear mario (and luigi was scribbled in untidy handwriting)

in case u somehow didnt hear as always today is the kingdoms national rabbit day, the day we all celebrate the rare species of rabbits

you know the small fluffy things with ears that eat carrots yeah those things

there are rabbits at my castle so u have to come and see them

yes seeing them is compulsery and failure to attend is punished by DEATH

so come please, peach"

"ok lets go" said mario standin up but luigi hid

"i dont like the rabbits they scary"

"fuk u" said mario tryin to move him when the door nocked

"yeah" said mario opening it AND DEN DE TO OF DEM WERE KINAPPED BY NAPPIT

nabbit ran to the castle with maro and lugi in the bag and threw dem at the table were peech was drinking tea (like all pricess do)

"tank u for beringin my mario to me" said peech drinkin tea

"u r welcomed" said nabrit drinkin tea

"why we drunk on tea" said mario

"why not" said professor layton "a tru gentleman must always find the time for tea mah bro"

suddenly luigi grabbed marios back and shook

"wat is it now" said mario and he turned and luigi was pointig at cage and inside it was BIG HAIRY BEEST WIT BLACK EMPTY EYES OF CONSPIRACY AND PURE HATRED u shud probably back away or ull get a bad ending like when the miracle never happen

"mario bro wat a ees dat" luigi was scared

"they the rabbits" said peach "u gotta play wit them or dis happens" and she pulled out a gallows of her personal secret collection and nonseeers pf the rabbits were hangin in death

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEH" screamed luigi and he ran into the rabbit cage with mario

"hey wait why havent we done this every other year" said mario but then a rabbit BOUNCED ONTO LUIGI

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH" scream lii

"log calm down its not gonna hurt u" said mario

"o-ok" said luigi but it DID hurt him when it bit its sharp teeth into his CARROT DICK

"OWOWOWOWOWWWWWWWWW" screamed luigi and he threw it off and grab a plank "KILL DE RABBIT KILL THE RABBIT KILL TEH RABBIT!" he yelled attackin til it died

"wtf u kill" said mario

"Yea"

"but dat MURDER U DUMB GREENMAN"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH I GONNA DIE?"

"nah lol well just bury it so u dont get caught"

they stuff it into their hat but peach stop them

"mario wats in ur hat"

cornered mario had no idea what to do but he had to take off his hat as he was told but then he got an idea so he picked up his hat and THREW IT AT PEACH

AND SHE FLEW OF THE CASTLE

"OH SHIT MY HAT" shouted mario running to save the hat but when he got it back he also saw a shock

cause peach want down there any more but wat was there was teh rabbit dat fell out when he threw it and it was on the ground LOOKING BACK AT HIM

"AHHH A ZOMBIE" shoiuted luigi

"well dats most illogical" said layton who is still here

"then what" said mario and they observed the rabbits eyes turn red and scream a scream of cancer

"that mah bois" said layton "is a rabbid"

"AND THEY GONNA TAKE OVER THE WOOOORLLLLD" he shouted for effect

"GAAAASP" shouted all the toads (ther are lots of them)

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
